Twice the Father
by JB3KJN
Summary: Kendall & Carlos along with James & Logan are living in fatherhood;trying to ignore the drama that follow them & their children; Carlos dealing with old enemies and James with Logan's crazy money begging ex-girlfriend. Kenlos & Jagan. Multiple chapters.
1. Beautiful Morning

Bright rays of the New York sun were shining through the slightly large loft.

Rays that were painting the bed which held two bodies who were tangled up in

each other. A blonde head stuck up from under the beige covers. It stared at the

caramel colored figure sleeping next to him, smiling when the man was already

staring at him with big sleepy eyes.

"Morning Kendall" The caramel colored figured ran his hand through the blonde's

hair waiting for his response.

Kendall just smiled back and layered his lips on the caramel skin that was his

husband's nose.

"Mornin' Carlos" Carlos giggled at his husbands actions stopping when seeing

someone peeking through the door. He spotted a little boy with big green eyes

and black hair; otherwise known as his son. Kendall followed Carlos' eyes which

led him to another small body crawling on the ground next to the little boy.

"Hi Papa, Hi Daddy"

"Hey little man" Carlos said sitting up and running a hand across his tired

face. "Come here" He patted the spot between him and Kendall. The boy smiled and

jumped on the bed next to his fathers; laughing uncontrollably when Kendall

started ticking his stomach. His mouth opening wide smiling trying to pull

Kendall's hands away. That same smile he gave Carlos the day when him and Kendall

adopted him. Carlos smiled watching his oldest son play with his husband.

Carlos felt a tug on his pajama pants. He looked down to meet a small pair of

happy dark brown eyes that belonged to his youngest son – and also his youngest

child; Calvin. "Good Morning Buddy" Carlos lifted him up, settled him on his lap

facing him. Calvin made bubbles with his mouth smiling at Carlos and jumping in

his lap.

"People are trying to sleep here"

Carlos and Kendall stopped playing with their sons to see their daughter Scarlet

standing at the foot of their bed with her hand on her hip. Kendall tried not to

laugh watching his daughter stand their acting like she was three times her age.

"Daddy it's not funny, I was having another princess dream and Robert woke me up

with his laughing." She said stomping her little foot on the carpet beneath her,

her blonde and brown hair falling in her face. Carlos giggled.

"Papa, you're laughing too?" She looked so serious now, her face was all

scrunched up and both on her hands were on her hips.

"Sweetie, you just look so cute with your hand on you hip, acting like your

fifteen and all." Kendall told her.

"And I thought you looked just like your daddy with your hair all in your eyes."

Scarlet smiled after hearing what her fathers were really thinking. Carlos

smiled with her. She let her hands fall to her side and crouched down a little,

staring at the bed. Her left foot in front, the right in the back. Same with her

arms. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other knowing exactly what she was

thinking of doing.

"No" They both shouted with smiles on their faces as Carlos held Calvin in his

bare arms moving off the bed and Kendall picked Robert up moving on the other

side; just as Scarlet ran and jumped, falling down on the king sized bed, limbs

barely reaching each corner. Her laughs were smothered by the comforter

underneath her. She sat up smoothing down her Cinderella night gown. "That was

fun" She smiled, showing her teeth; missing tooth and all.

"That was fun?" Carlos began ticking her sides after handing Calvin to Kendall.

She quickly jerked forward, head thrown around with laughter. Kendall watched

his daughter and husband smiling at how adorable they were.

"So, you guys ready for school next week?" Kendall asked hating to break up his

husband's moment with his daughter. Robert and Scarlet groaned, both dropping on

the bed hands covering their face.

Carlos swung his feet off the bed, walking over to Kendall and taking Calvin

from him. "Hey Buddy, Are you ready for Daycare?" He asked the smiling baby. He

sat Calvin in the playpen settled in the corner of the room and kissed him on

the head before heading back to the bed.

"Papa, Do I have to go to school?" Robert said sticking his bottom lip out;

giving his father his best puppy dog face.

Carlos put an arm around Robert shoulder and gave him a small hug. "No, you can

just stay here alone and eat junk food all day until me and Daddy come home from

work and then we can all play video games all night. How does that sound?"

Carlos tried not to laugh at the look on Roberts face; his eyes so big and smile

so wide. "Really?" asked Robert looking at Scarlet as her eyes went wide.

Carlos' hand flew to his chest laughing. Robert looked so confused.

"What?" he asked watching Carlos laughing.

"Little Man, you are going to school, No exceptions. Tomorrow we're going school

shopping, okay?" Carlos informed him ruffling his short hair. He got up, looking

around the bed searching for his shirt that he seemed to lose last night.

Kendall found it before him did. He handed Carlos the black tank top and winked

at him; Carlos smirked back kissing Kendall on the cheek and slipping his shirt

over his head.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Kendall shouted. He got off of the bed, heading to

Calvin's playpen, reaching down to pick up the baby; hearing growling from the

slightly large tummy.

"Looks like Calvin's hungry" Scarlet noticed. She jumped off of the bed and ran

out of the bedroom; her bare feet hitting the cold wooden floors of the hallway.

"I want pancakes" Robert shouted following his sister down to the kitchen.

Carlos shook his head smiling to himself, taking Calvin from Kendall settling

him on his right hip.

"Let's feed the kids Kenny" Carlos looked over to Kendall; his blonde hair all

messy and small dark hairs aligning his chin.

"Let me make up the bed and then I'll be right down, okay?"

"Okay, baby"

Carlos walked over to Kendall, bending down to give him a kiss on the lips. He

pulled away smiling.

"Give Daddy a kiss" He leaned Calvin towards Kendall and the baby pressed his

lips against his father's cheek.

"That's was so adorable" smiled Kendall before watching Carlos walk out of the

bedroom door.

"Oh babe, I don't think there's any more pancake mix" Kendall shouted, knowing

Carlos got his message when he heard his suck his teeth. He silently laughed to

himself before pushing himself off the covers and began making the bed.


	2. School Shopping

Tall tree branches were hitting the windows of the kitchen window. Cheerios flew out of the small fragile out that was attempting to make their own food.

"Daddy" The little girl screamed running down the hall to her father's room stepping on the cereal on the way. She ran into a tall figure looking up into their dark brown eyes; a scared look in hers.

"What's wrong baby girl?" the girl was lifted up into her dad's arms. She hugged him tight pointing over to the window.

"Monster" was all she said.

"There's no such thing as monsters sweetie; that was just the tree."

"Yes, Daddy Logan" She nodded her head slowly, putting both of her hands around his shoulders. Logan rubbed her back. He noticed the cheerios on the floor and the cereal box ripped open on the kitchen table.

"Well who was the little monster that made this mess?" the light brown curls hung in the girls face looking away from Logan.

"Are you trying to hide from me; Is Miss Annabel trying to hide from me? Where's Annabel? Logan looked all around. "Annabel? Annie? Annie?" He tried to hide his smirk.

"I right here Daddy, right here" Annabel laughed; turning Logan's face to her with her little fingers.

"I know baby girl; Come on let's get this cleaned up so we can meet up with Uncle Kendall and Uncle Carlos to buy some school clothes for you and Jake"

Logan set Annabel down on her feet and went to grab the broom.

"I try" Annabel took the broom from Logan and started dragging it across the floor – the broom stick almost twice her size. She flung the cheerios everywhere instead of cleaning them up.

Logan watched his daughter attempt to clean; adoring that she was trying to do things for herself just at five years old.

Logan felt two arms wrap around him, and a head on his shoulder.

"Hey, James" Logan turned around to properly hold his fiancé.

"You ready to go?" James released Logan from his hold; swinging his hair from his eyes and sticking his hands in his front pockets.

"I am; but Mister Messy over here can't find his shoe"

A pair of hazel eyes snuck out from long black bangs staring daggers at his father.

"Don't give me that look. Jake, I told you if you wanna find your things you have to clean your room" James ruffled his sons hair.

"But Dad, cleaning is boring"

"Why don't you go find another pair to wear so we can go" Logan told Jake; gesturing to his room.

Jake has always been the one to misplace things and not wanting to be bothered with finding them. James thinks he does it so he can get new things.

"I know where all my shoes are Daddy" Annabel spoke up.

"Oh you do?" James picked her up, taking the broom from her and passing it to Logan. Logan cleaned up what she tried to.

"Yes. See, two pink shoes!" She pointed to her feet.

James laughed a little. "Sweetie, good job putting your shoes on but can you tell me what's wrong with the shoes?"

Annabel looked down. She stared at her shoes. All she saw was two pink and white shoes.

"What, Daddy James?"

"You have one pink shoe with bows on it and –"

"Oh I see it now. I so crazy" Annabel slapped her forehead with her palm.

"You're not crazy sweetie, you just forgot" James informed her.

"I go fox it" She slid off of James lap and ran down the hall to her bedroom; her dress swaying.

Logan brushed his palms together; putting the broom and cereal box back in its place.

"Who knew such a little person could make such a big mess?" Logan sighed.

"That's kids for ya!" James explained.

"No. that's _our_ kids, for ya" Logan corrected him.

James looked towards the kid's rooms and back at Logan. Logan noticed and arched his eyebrow; staring strangely at James.

"What?"

James bit his lip, dragging it slowly between his teeth. He stared right in Logan's eyes, watching his jaw drop. Logan played his fingers trying to look at everything except James' face.

James got up from his chair and walked slowly towards Logan; His hand gliding across the side of the table; never breaking eye contact with him. He slowly bent down, leaning in to kiss Logan.

"We're ready"

The two men broke apart at the sound of their son's voice. They looked up to see him displaying a disgust look on his face. They always tried to sneak a little lip fun in when their kids weren't looking but it never seemed to work.

"Come on, I just had lunch. Save that for when we're not here"

Logan just rolled his eyes playfully with a smile on his face. James noticed that Jake had two matching red shoes on and Annabel had – of course her pink shoes on with the bows.

"Alright, since you two have fixed your shoe problem, let's get a move on it" James grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and took Annabel's hand as Logan took Jake's hand.

…..

"Papa I want this dress" Scarlet was holding a baby blue dress in her hands that read _I am a Princess_ across the top.

They were at a Children's shop at the Mall in the girl's department; not making any progress.

"Well, How about this one?" Carlos held up a red dress with polka dots.

Scarlet's face dropped. "No! Papa, that's ugly". She took the red dress from Carlos and put it back on the rack. Carlos just shook his head. He looked over at Kendall and Robert in the boy's department; Kendall had an arm full of clothes and so did Robert.

"See; your brother already picked put a lot of clothes"

"Fine, I'll get the dress, it's a little cute. But can I get the princess dress too?" She asked Carlos; squeezing the dress close.

Carlos looked at her; her little fingers holding the dress tight, her brown eyes looking straight at him. He knew he could say no to his little girl. She was his Princess.

"Sure, Princess" He smiled watching her eyes light up. He grabbed the other clothes he picked out for her from the clothing rack as they headed towards Kendall and Robert; seeing another little boy beside Robert.

"Uncle James. Uncle Logan" Scarlet shouted running towards James, trying to give Carlos the clothes she was holding.

James saw her from the corner of his eye. He turned and crouched down a little right before she fell in his arms giving his a big hug. He caught himself from almost falling back, letting out a laugh; returning the same amount of love.

"Hey, Scarlet" He let her go. He got up and kissed the top of her head.

Scarlet always thought as James and Logan as her other parents. She always treated them as her second fathers.

"Hi Uncle Logan" She gave Logan a hug; squeezing him just as tight as she did to James.

"Hey, how are you sweetie?" Logan asked.

"Good. I got new clothes for school and Papa let me buy a princess dress."

"Really?" James knew she loved anything that had to do with princesses. She preferred them over Barbie dolls.

"Yeah, it's pretty" She nodded.

"Well Daddy let me get a superhero shirt" Robert cut in. He held up his shirt while Kendall held the rest of the clothes. "And it rocks!"

"Whatever Robert" Scarlet rolled her eyes at her brother; put her hand his way.

"You two are something else" James laughed a little at them.

"Daddy, can I get a princess dress too?" Annabel hugged James leg looking up at him. Annabel liked to do things for herself, but also like to do what Scarlet did. She didn't care if she was five, she could be at like Scarlet who was only eight years old but has the attitude of a teenager.

"Yeah, baby"

"Yay!" Scarlet took her hand and took her to get a princess dress; one that was purple.

"Jake, see what Robert picked out so you guys find something for you" Logan told Jake who was talking about Robert about their favorite superheroes.

"Hey, Calvin. How are you today?" Logan unstrapped the smiling baby from his carriage; kissing him on the cheek. Calvin just giggled.

Within 10 minutes later the boys came back with four pairs of jeans and five t-shirts; some with superheroes on it and the others about music.

"Dad, Can we get those cool shoes we saw on the way in?" Jake asked James hoping he'd hear a yes.

"I don't know" James thought for a minute.

"Please, I promise I will clean my room everyday" James thought of himself when he was Jake's age; making promises to his parents just to get that cool new thing.

"You promise" Jake saw James getting out his wallet.

"Yes, I promise"

"Alright, I'll get them for you" James didn't think Jake could smile that big the way he did.

"Yes, thanks Dad"

Logan and James took the clothes from Jake's hold as Carlos went to get Scarlet and Annabel. Logan helped Annabel pick put a few more outfits until she was satisfied. One of her outfits matched one that Scarlet chose. James bought Jake's sneakers and they were on their way.


	3. Kids are Cruel

The sound of Belt buckles and tired yawns filled the Schmidt's loft as Scarlet and Robert were getting ready for school.

"Come on sweetie, Daddy and I have to be at work at a certain time" Carlos told his daughter fixing her shirt as she took her sweet time deciding on which belt to wear.

"I know, but I don't know which belt to wear. The pink one is pretty; but the glittery one is more pretty."

Carlos put the pink one her after five more minutes of waiting for a choice. He helped her put her sandals on and strapped them.

"Scarlet, you ready?" Kendall shouted from the living room; stuffing Robert's backpack with more pencils"

"Dad, I think I have enough pencils" Robert sighed zipping his bag; hanging a strap over one shoulder.

"Your Dad is just a little nervous. He's not gonna be teaching music to little kids anymore; he's got high school students so he's scared he won't do good with them"

Kendall always had a strong love for music. He would sometimes play some songs for the kids. He used to teach music to a kindergarten class; but once they moved on to 1st grade and got a new music teacher; He decided to move on too. He has the same job but he's now teaching to juniors in a school not too far from the loft.

"Babe, I'm not scared; it's just I don't want to mess anything up" Kendall explained to his husband, straightening out his blazer. He grabbed his guitar from beside the couch and headed for the front door with Robert.

Carlos stopped him. "Kenny, you're gonna do great. Okay?" He kissed Kendall; letting it linger a bit before taking Scarlet's hand. Kendall strapped Calvin in his carriage and as they left the house.

Their first stop was dropping Calvin off at Daycare. The center painted with bright colors. A red-headed lady stepped outside to greet Kendall and Carlos. She took Calvin from Kendall; He was happy until he saw his fathers walking away.

"It's okay, little guy. They'll be back later" She told Calvin, trying to sooth him. Kendall and Carlos each layered a kiss on his forehead; promising to be back at five, even though he knew he didn't understand.

The red-headed lady set Calvin on a rug filled with toys with other babies. Calvin picked up a toy phone and everything around him seemed to disappear.

"Thank you Ms. Amy. Calvin's not a handful but if you have any problems, call us" Carlos said telling her his cell and work number.

She smiled "I'm sure we'll be fine. Have a good day" She watched them walk to their car and closed the door.

"Alright, who's next?" Carlos asked hopping in the passenger seat.

Robert was looking out the window, twirling his fingers and Scarlet was drawing in her notebook.

"What's wrong Robert?" Carlos turned towards him.

"Just nervous" he said, his head still hung low.

Robert loved hockey. He picked it up from both of his dads since they told him they played the sport when they were in high school. Robert's other school didn't have hockey. He was happy to be starting at a school that did allow it so he can play just like Kendall and Carlos used to.

"We'll take you in, okay?"

"Thanks Papa" Carlos patted his knee smiling and face forward.

"What are you writing Princess?" Scarlet's eyes shot up.

"Nothing" She smiled closing the notebook.

Carlos and Kendall just shook their head smiling at each other.

"Alright guys we're here" Kendall put the car in park.

Robert froze.

"Come on, it'll be fine" Carlos took his hand and Kendall took Scarlet's.

They walked him to the auditorium where all the kids were lining up.

"Hi" A little blonde boy with brown eyes walked to Robert.

"See, you're already making friends" Kendall smiled.

"Hi" Robert smiled at the boy.

"Come on Daddy, my friends are waiting" Scarlet tugged on Kendall's jacket.

"I'm coming. You don't wanna say bye to your brother?" Carlos asked her.

She rolled her eyes a little and spread out her arms. Robert hugged her waist.

"Have fun" She told him, running to Carlos.

"You too" She tried to pull Carlos towards the school's exit.

"Alight, let's get your sister to school" Kendall kissed Robert on the forehead.

"Dad!" Robert was back to putting his head down.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kendall laughed a bit. He patted his head.

"Have a good day okay?" Carlos hugged him tight.

"Papa!" Robert was embarrassed again.

The blonde just stared and looked kind of confused.

"Alright. No more hugs and kisses. What do you want; a high-five?" Carlos asked giving his son a high-five; seeing him smiling a bit. Kendall gave him a high-five also.

"Okay, everybody get in line, so I can assign you to your class" A tall man with bulgy glasses spoke. "Parents, please say your goodbyes" The man said.

Kendall and Carlos hugged Robert before finally leaving.

…

"Alright Class, you have 10 minutes to write three paragraphs about your summer. The fun times with your family or friends or things you wish you could have done" The teacher sat at her desk at the front of the classroom; crossing her legs opening her book.

Robert bends down beside him, getting out a pencil and began writing. The blonde boy taps his shoulder. He was happy to have someone he's met in his class with him.

"Your step dad brings you to school with your dad?" The blonde boy asked.

Robert wasn't sure what he was asking. He just continued to write.

"My stepdad?" He finally asks.

"Yeah, why do your dad and your step dad bring you to school?" The boy stared at Robert waiting for his answer.

"I don't have a step dad" Robert told him, starting to wonder why he thought he had one.

No one really asked him about his family at his other school. Some kids came with their aunts or uncles, sisters or a single parent. He never really thought if anyone cared if his two fathers brought him to school.

"Oh. Then who was that other guy?"

"My Dad"

"I thought the blonde guy was your dad?"

"He is. I have two fathers" Robert was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Boys, no talking" The teacher came by their desks, putting her finger to her lips.

"Five minutes left" She told the class, heading back to her desk.

Robert tried to quickly write a few more sentences, but his pencil broke.

"Mrs. Davis, Can I sharpen my pencil?" Robert raised his hand. She simply nodded.

He rose from his seat, heading to sharpen his pencil. When he sat back down he saw a piece of paper on his notebook. He saw the blonde boy and the kid behind him laugh.

He unfolded the paper.

_You're a fag if you have fag dads_

"Alright, put your pencils down. Okay, everyone will read the first the first paragraph of their paper." Mrs. Davis spoke standing at the front of the class. She turned towards Robert. "Robert you're first"

He just stared at the note.

"What's that in your hand?" She reached for the note as he slowly handed it to her.

"Who wrote this?" She yelled startling the class.

Robert saw the blonde boy and the kid behind him sink in their seats, looking the other way.

"Jeffrey?" She walked towards him. She stared right at him hands planted on her hips.

Robert saw her taping her foot; her heel clashing with the white floors.

"Did you write this?" Jeffrey didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me I will call the principal in here." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine" She walked over to the phone in the classroom.

"Okay, Okay it was me. My goodness" Jeffrey confessed.

Robert just looked at him. He couldn't say he thought he was nice because he only knew him a few hours.

"Go to the principal's office" She opened the door for him.

"It's not my fault he's a homo" Jeffrey says before grabbing his back bag and leaving the classroom.

"Sorry about that class. Robert please start us off"

Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on him.

"Uh, Okay" He lifted his notebook, covering his face and began to read.

"Please put the notebook down" Mrs. Davis spoke softly to Robert.

"Sorry"

Robert opened his mouth again, staring at the first sentence of his page; but the bell rang.

…..

"Work on that question, while I get dinner started" Kendall kissed Scarlet's forehead heading to the kitchen; grabbing some hamburger meat from the fridge.

"Okay Daddy" Scarlet blew her hair from her face and picked up her pencil, working on the math problem on the page in front of her.

Carlos came through the door, carrying groceries.

"I got the sodas" He smiled, putting the bags on the counter. He walked over to Kendall pulling him by his jacket kissing him square on the lips.

"Hello" Kendall laughed a little while pulling back.

"How was your first day?" Carlos kissed Scarlet on the cheek, taking the sodas out of the back, sticking them in the freezer.

"Good. They took a while to get used to me, but they're cool. I'm not no sure Robert's day was okay though" Kendall checked Scarlet's homework.

"Good sweetie, now do the next one"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, taking his dress shoes off.

Kendall leaned on the kitchen table.

"Well, when I picked him up form school he didn't say anything and he looked upset. I wanted to wait until you came home to talk to him; because when I tried all he said was that he didn't want to talk"

Carlos started walking down the hall to the Roberts bedroom. All he heard was silence.

"Robert?" He called.

Carlos just heard moving. He knocked again.

"Robert what's wrong. Daddy said you were upset"

When he didn't anything again, he walked inside. Robert was sitting on his bed with his head hung low; with a dictionary in his hands.

"Hey Little Man, What's going on?" Carlos asked trying to sound cheery in hopes of making Robert smile. All he got was a smirk.

"Nothing, Papa" Robert closed the dictionary, throwing it on his bed.

"How was school?"

"Fine" he whispered.

Carlos looked at Robert a little. He really wanted to know why his son was so upset. He knew it was more than just him being nervous this morning; but he also knew he couldn't force him to talk. He just put an arm around Robert pulling him close to his chest and rubbed his arm.

"You know you can talk to me or Daddy about anything right? And to your Uncle James and Logan" Carlos told him.

Robert was silent again.

"What does F-A-G mean?" Robert finally spoke. He looked up at his father waiting for his answer, confused to see a shocked expression on his face.


	4. Satisfied

Car door slams were heard as Kendall and Carlos got their kids got in the car. Ever since last night Kendall and Carlos were furious after hearing what happened with Robert. Carlos didn't really explain what 'fag' meant but explained that it was a disgusting word and to never repeat it.

"Papa, you're gonna be late for work" Robert said with worry in his voice.

"It's okay. Your dad and I will be speaking to your principal about this" Carlos buckled his seat belt and started the car.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal" said Robert.

Carlos and Kendall quickly turned their heads so fast it scared Scarlet.

"It is a big deal; people shouldn't get away with doing things like that. Okay?" said Kendall patting his son's knee.

"It's bullying, and were just trying to fix it" added Carlos.

Robert just nodded his head and gazed out the window. Scarlet began drawing in her notebook again, sticking her tongue out the die of her mouth, smiling to herself.

The drive is silent the rest of the way instead of Calvin's slight giggling and Scarlet's pencil across her paper. They dropped Calvin at Daycare, surprised when he didn't cry. They said their goodbyes to Scarlet after she kept asking what happened with Robert. They just kissed her head and told her not to worry.

"Where's the kid?" Kendall immediately asked once they got to Robert's school.

"Dad, I don't know. We just got here" Robert knew how his fathers acted when they wanted to get to the bottom of something.

"Okay, come on, let's get inside" Carlos put his arms around Robert's shoulder.

"What's your principal's name again?" Kendall asked opening the door for them.

"Mr. Kane"

"Let's talk to him, so this won't happen again, Okay?" Carlos asked looking at Robert seeing him look a worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I know how you act when you want to make things fair" Robert retorted.

"It makes things better for everyone" Kendall tried to explain to his son.

"Okay…The principal's office is this way"

They walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the principal's office.

"Morning Principal Kane" Robert smiled at his principal as he walked their way.

"Oh good morning Robert" A man with light brown hair and big brown eyes spoke. "Is this your parents?"

Kendall and Carlos met Mr. Kane only one time – when they enrolled Robert in the school.

"Yes, this is my father" Robert pointed to Kendall. "And this is my Papa" He then pointed to Carlos.

They each shook his hand with a smile on their faces.

"Nice to meet you again" The principal smoothed out his tie once again and began walking away.

"Um, we'd like to talk to you" Kendall spoke.

"If you're not too busy" Carlos added.

Principal Kane turned back around and walked towards them.

"Um, no I have a few minutes" He said as walked them to his office.

Kendall smiled at Carlos grabbing his hand, hoping that this will end before it gets out of hand. Carlos smiled at Roberts as the principal opened the door for them. He gestured for them to sit by the chairs next to his desk as he sat in his on the other side.

"What will you like to talk to me about?"

Kendall and Carlos both looked at Robert seeing he had his head down.

"Robert?" asked Principal Kane, looking at the boy sunk in his chair.

"Well, Robert came home yesterday upset. He said this kid in his class gave him a note" Carlos told the principal started to get mad just thinking about it.

"What did this note say?" Kendall saw the principal look a little annoyed.

"It said fag" said Kendall a little too loudly.

"Well" Carlos rubbed Kendall's arm, trying to calm him down." it said something about 'if you have fag dad's you're a fag too' " Carlos continued as he explained, rolling his eyes because he had to repeat it.

"Oh, well who wrote this" Kendall saw the principal start to look interested.

Robert sat up in his chair. He didn't want the boy to bother him but he didn't want to tell on the boy.

"Um, it was that kid Jeffrey" he whispered.

"Oh, okay, then I'll speak to his parents about it" Principal Kane said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Um, we want to speak to his parents before they start bothering Robert with more than just notes" Carlos stood up waiting for the man's answer.

"Yeah, like maybe Robert's lunch time or after school" Kendall stood beside Carlos.

"Um, I don't think it's that big of a deal, Mr. and…Mr. Knight " Robert heard the hesitation in his principal's voice as if he didn't know what to call them. He just wanted to go to class.

"Um it is, this Johnny kid is harassing our son, and we wanted to stop before he does something else to make him upset. "

Carlos was starting to get mad. He didn't know how this man can think that hurtful words couldn't be a big deal.

"It's Jeffrey Papa" Robert spoke up.

"Oh well whatever his name is, I think we should speak to this boy's parents" said Kendall folding his arms, his lips scrunched up, showing he was serious.

"Uh, okay, I'll see what I could do" Principal Kane walked towards his desk and started searching the some files in his draw. He finally picked one out and set it down, picking up his phone and dialing a number.

"Hello Mr. Zevon? Yes, this is Principal Kane, I'm calling about Jeffrey"

Kendall and Carlos sat down satisfied. Robert started to smile.

"No, Jeffrey's not in trouble, it's just something he said to a student"

Kendall's eyebrow had quirked a bit. Not in trouble?

"Can you come in on your break; I have the boy's parents here to speak with you"

Carlos looked confused. The name Zevon sounded a little familiar to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Zevon, speak to you after school" Principal Zane hung up the phone and sat in chair.

"Jeffrey's parents are coming in after school to talk" he told them, forcing a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Carlos rose from his chair, shaking the principal's hand.

Principal Kane just pushed his lips and nodded, shaking Carlos' hand and Kendall's.

"Robert I'll give you a late pass" the principal quickly wrote down a note and handed it to Robert. He took the note and walked out the door down the hall to his classroom.

"Have a good day little man" Carlos kissed his head.

"We love you okay?" Kendall gave him a big hug.

"I know I love you too. See you later" They watched their son walk to class before leaving to work.


	5. Shouldn't be Ashamed

Carlos' cell phone vibrated on his desk. He searched his pockets, trying to find it before it went to voice mail. He was busy trying to work on a new toy design his boss told him to come up with. Crumbled papers filled the garbage can beside his desk; sweat covering his forehead. He finally got his phone out, slamming in on his ear.

"Hello?"

"You ready to go to Robert's school?"

"Of course, just give me a minute to get ready" Carlos spoke to Kendall through the phone.

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs"

"Alright babe"

Carlos cleaned his desk off, and put his sketches in his the side drawer. Grabbing his phone and jacket, he was out the door. Kendall was sitting in one of the couches that were placed in the lobby of Carlos' office building. He smiled when he saw him. Something about Kendall made Carlos so happy.

"Hey" Carlos rubbed Kendall's back while leaning down to kiss him. Kendall smiled as he kissed Carlos back.

"Let's meet the parents of this brat" Carlos rolled his eyes at Kendall.

He let Kendall grab his hand and they made their way out to the car.

…

"What is this about?" They heard someone yell as they reached the Principal's office.

"It's-"Principal Kane saw Kendall and Carlos come in.

"Good Afternoon. Mr. and Mr. Knight" Principal Kane gestured for them to sit.

"Good Afternoon" Kendall smiled shaking the principal's hand and sat in the chair next to the other people in the room.

"Hello, ag-" Carlos stared at the guy sitting beside Kendall who he guessed was Jeffrey's father, he looked kind of familiar.

"Um, Hello" He just shook the thoughts out of his head and sat next to his husband.

"Okay. Now that we are all here, let's figure out what do." Said Principal Kane as he sat in his desk and folding his hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zevon; this is Robert's parents Mr. and Mr. Knight" He pushed his lips together waiting for them to speak.

"That was even funnier the second time" Carlos swore he heard someone say.

"Hi" The man didn't even look at them.

"I'm sorry about my husband" A blonde women sitting next to the guy spoke up, sticking her hand out towards Kendall and Carlos. They each took turns shaking it.

"He's just upset because he had to leave work for this"

"Oh! We had to leave work too" Carlos informed the blonde.

"Yeah, for this bullsh-"

"Dak, why are acting like this, if we just start talking about what happened we can leave" The blonde told her husband.

Kendall rolled his eyes at this Dak's attitude. Carlos looked shocked. Dak? He has heard that name before. Dak Zevon? The man that always bothered him; when they were in high school.

"Okay, let's get down to business" said Principal Kane as he clasped his hands together, letting out a long sigh.

"Okay. So again, Robert came home upset he said your son" Kendall began pointing to Dak and his wife.

"He said he left a note on his desk and he said something mean" Carlos countined.

"What did this so called note say?" Dak asked.

Kendall let out a sigh, pushing his bangs out his face "It said 'if you have fag dads, you're a fag too!' Or something along those lines"

"Okay, my son said 'fag'? That's why we're here? I'll tell him not to say rude words anymore okay? Come on Jennifer" Dak rose from his seat, walking towards the door.

"Honey, sit, I don't think that's the only reason why we're here. Stop being rude so we can all get back to our jobs" The blonde spoke again, pulling her husband back towards his chair.

"He called our son that name, just because he has two fathers" said Carlos. He felt Kendall's hand around his shoulder.

"And whose fault is that?" asked Dak.

"Dak!" Jennifer shouted slapping his arm.

"Excuse me?" Carlos and Kendall asked in unison. Kendall's eyebrow arched.

Dak laughed a bit. "I said whose fault is it that he has two fathers instead of the normal mother and father?"

"Okay, let's just settle down here" Principal Kane cut in when he saw Kendall stand up with his fist clenched.

Dak just rolled his eyes and laughed at Kendall.

"I clearly see who the man in the relationship is"

"What is your problem?" asked Carlos. He was really starting to get annoyed with this guy. He probably doesn't even remember Carlos.

"I don't have a problem. My kid called your son a name; your kid couldn't handle it. That's what happened." Dak rose from his seat once again. He walked to the door and left.

"Dak?" Jennifer called for him, even though she clearly knew he wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry about my husband. He acts like a kid sometimes" She said looking between Kendall and Carlos with an apologetic look on her face.

"And I'm sorry about your son. We don't teach our son to bother other kids. We're going to talk to him about that. I tell him there are all kinds of families, and Dak goes and tells him another thing." She apologized again before heading out the door.

"So it's settled I guess. Jeffrey's mother will have a talk with him. Thank you for coming in"

"Yeah, thank you. Let's just hope he doesn't bother Robert anymore" said Carlos. He stood and fixed his jacket.

"Yes. Kids can be mean sometimes. Maybe only one of you should bring Robert to school so he doesn't get picked on by Jeffrey or any other kids?"

Kendall frowned at the Principals suggestion.

"Um, what?" He asked. Carlos grabbed his hand, hoping he wouldn't throw that punch he had been sporting minutes before.

"I'm just saying that if the kids see that he has one father, even he doesn't, maybe they won't question it?" Principal Kane moved back a bit, noticing the anger in Kendall's eyes.

"What kind of Principal says that?" Carlos asked getting in front of Kendall.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong, but Robert won't get picked on if the kids don't know he has a family different from theirs"

"You did say something wrong; and our son shouldn't have to hide half of his family or pretend just so kids don't act nasty towards him. He's not ashamed of having two fathers that love him. Instead of saying that one of should bring him to school, why don't you tell the kids to stop being rude and stop being bullies to each other." Carlos told Principal Kane, panting from saying all that on one breath.

The Principal just sat in his chair, taking back by Carlos' words, even though he knew Carlos was right.

"Come on baby" Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand, trying not to laugh at the huge smile Kendall had on his face.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" asked Kendall pulling Carlos close to his body once they were in the hall.

"He was getting on my nerves too, saying it's not a big deal and Jeffrey's not in trouble; but when he made the suggestion for only one of us to come to school with Robert just so he won't get picked on, I lost it. Robert shouldn't and won't hide his family"

"You're completely right" Kendall smiled, leaning down to capture Carlos' lips between his. 


	6. Three Missed Calls

**A/N**_**: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like this story. I apologize for the false updates; I had to fix some mistakes. They have their last names in the show, not in real life. Sorry for the change & sorry it's late. I'm trying to write this better, and I will try and have a new chapter up every week. Thank you again. Here is the next chapter: **_

"Jake, you've got everything?" asked James as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the front door.

"Yeah Dad" Jake took Annabel's hand and stood by the door waiting for Logan.

"Daddy, what is the red light on the phone?" Annabel stared at the light, watching it blink.

Logan followed her direction, walking towards the phone.

"Oh, it looks like a missed call." Logan checked again. "Oh. It's _three_ missed calls"

"Who called three times?" asked James, faced scrunched up in confusion.

"Camille" Logan simply answered. He noticed James face tense up. He knew how James hated when Camille would always call all the time; especially in the middle of the night.

"Oh well, we're already late, so let's go" said James gesturing Jake and Annabel out the door, waiting for Logan to just forget about the missed messages. He didn't understand why Logan even still kept in touch with her. She was no good, she was always that way; and James didn't want her around his kids.

"Alright, come on" Logan quickly deleted the three messages, watching the red flashing light disappear. He grabbed his blazer and his car keys off the kitchen counter and left the apartment with James.

James buckled Annabel in their car next to Jake and got in the passenger's seat next to Logan. They always like to take turns doing everything; instead of one of them doing everything. They dropped Jake and Annabel off at school; Annabel trying to go to work with her fathers. They each kissed her cheek. "Your friends will miss you" James told her. That's when she grabbed his hand to help herself out of the car and walked to her classroom saying goodbye to him and Logan. They shook their head laughing.

Logan drove James to work parking near James office building.

"I'll see you later" He kissed James ignoring the glares they seemed to get by the people passing by. They just laughed it off.

"See you later. Love you"

"Love you more" James said watching Logan drive off.

….

"Come on Jake, I'll show you my comic book collection" Robert suggested leading his friend to his room. James decided to take Jake and Annabel to play with Robert and Scarlet after work until Logan came home.

"So she keeps calling?" Carlos asked putting four cans of Pepsi on the table, sitting beside Kendall.

"Yeah! This morning there were three missed calls all from her. She keeps calling just to ask Logan for favors." James told them. He opened his can of Pepsi taking a big gulp.

"Maybe she's calling to talk to Jake and Annie" Kendall suggested.

"She doesn't care about them or else she would have never left before they could even talk. She always calls asking Logan for money, and calls again the next week asking him for more" James said taking another drink of Pepsi.

"Well maybe she changed her mind. Those are still her kids, James" said Kendall, not noticing the look James had given him.

Every time he told Kendall and Carlos about Camille, Kendall always seemed to defend her. It bothered him to no end.

"She left them Kendall. She left Logan, she used to hit him and she knew he wouldn't do anything about it because she's a girl and he would never hit back. She was just using him back in High School and she's using him now. Why can't you see that" James shouted scaring Calvin.

He didn't mean to raise his voice; he was tired of Camille and wanted Kendall on his side when it came to taking about her. Carlos soothed Calvin, kissing the top of his head and his crying started to stop.

"Dad?" Jake came out of Robert's room; walking towards James.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream. I was just a little upset." He rubbed Jake's back, his lips pushed together in a tight smile.

"Why don't you back and play with Robert before we go. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad" Jake ran back to Robert's room. James watched him; an actual smile appearing on his face.

James saw that Kendall looked upset when he turned back around.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream, but you always take her side." James spoke with a calm voice.

"You say those are her kids, but she left them. She only gave birth to them. But I – I am the one that puts them to bed every night, kisses away their tears, makes them breakfast in the morning, and I'm the one that depend on. I'm the one that they call a parent. She doesn't call for them Kendall, she calls to beg Logan for money and uses it for god knows what" James continued, his head hanging low.

Carlos' hand was on his shoulder. "Sorry" he said. Kendall watched them. He got up and hugged James. James held on tight, smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was like that. I thought she called for them, which was weird because she's never around to actually see them" he laughed a little. He pulled back from the hug, smiling at James.

"Yeah." Finally Kendall was actually starting to understand.

James phone went off. He dug in his pockets before it went to voice mail. It was Logan.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey James, Where are you?"

"At Kendall and Carlos'"

"Oh, you scared me. I come home and don't see my fiancé or my kids, it worries me."

James could tell Logan was just kidding but could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted let the kids come play with Scarlet, Robert and Calvin for a little while until you came home"

"Okay, tell Kendall and Carlos I said Hi and come home because I miss you" He heard Logan laugh through the phone.

"Okay, we're on our way" James could practically hear Logan beaming through the phone. Maybe he shouldn't worry so much about Camille calling. He loved Logan loved him and he loved Logan just as much.

"My baby wants me home" said James as he gulped down the rest of his Pepsi and shouted for Jake and Annabel to get their backpacks.

"Okay, see ya; but we gotta make plans for this weekend, all four of us including the kids. Together" Carlos said picking Calvin up and putting his in his baby bouncer.

"We're ready Daddy" Jake and Annabel were standing beside Robert's bedroom's with their hands in their backpack straps, looking like they were ready to go but the look on their faces said otherwise.

"Definitely" James told Carlos as he took Annabel's hand, each giving Scarlet, Robert and Calvin a kiss on top of the head.

"Can we come back tomorrow Dad?" asked Jake giving James the puppy dog face, lip sticking out and all.

"You have school tomorrow. We can come back on the weekend, alright?"

"Okay Dad. Bye Robert and Scarlet" said Jake giving them hugs.

"Bye Calvin" He tickled the baby's stomach, smiling when he made the baby giggle.

"Bye-bye Uncle Kenny and Carlos" Scarlet ran into Carlos' arms, squeezing his tight and then ran into Kendall's arms.

"Bye Annie, we love you" Carlos told her.

"Love you too" She ran to James, sticking her arms up.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked already bending down to pick her up.

She simply nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Bye Uncle Kendall and Carlos" said Jake pumping fist with them.

Kendall saw the weird look James had on his face.

"What? We're cool" Kendall laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that" James smiled. He grabbed his jacket, hugging Kendall and Carlos before leaving their loft.


End file.
